vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stefan and Damon
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore over the years have changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. But they start to reconnect their old friendship thanks to Elena Gilbert, a former human who now is a new vampire. She is also Katherine's doppelgänger. Their rivalry still flairs up due to a relationships between Elena and Damon and Elena and Stefan. Their bromance is known as "Defan." Early History Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed wife in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. In the end, Katherine chose Stefan over Damon. Damon was in love with Katerina Petrova and drank her blood willingly when she asked him to, as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware at the time that Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by his love for her as well, and could not believe that vampires were inherently evil, like the Founder's Council and his father believed. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment alone in Stefan's room, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain he had unknowingly ingested earlier. Giuseppe burst into the room and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father for exactly that reason They decided to free Katherine, but were both shot and killed in the process by their own father. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they were shot, and woke up later by the quarry. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch, was looking after the brothers when they awoke hours later. She gave them daylight rings, made with the Lapis Lazuli stone and their family crest and initials. After waking up, Stefan realized that he and Damon were in transition to becoming a vampire. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because the only reason they wanted to turn was to be with Katherine, and they thought at the time that she was dead. Stefan went to see Giuseppe, while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, was disgusted and tried to stake him to kill him one last time. However, Stefan was too quick for him, and gravely injured his father in the process. Stefan tried to help him, but the blood was too much, and he couldn't resist drinking from him. He later compelled a young woman to follow him to meet Damon, who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink the woman's blood so they could be together forever, telling him how euphoric the feeling was. After drinking her blood and becoming a vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan as well as himself, was so angry that he promised his brother an eternity full of misery. From that moment until sometime in 2009, Damon followed Stefan around the world, coming up with new ways to make him miserable. Throughout the Vampire Diaries |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Season Five TBA Quotes |-|Season One= :Stefan: (turns around) Damon. :Damon: (smiles) Hello brother. :Stefan: When'd you get here? :Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. :Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. :Stefan: Why are you here now? :Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. :Stefan: She's not Katherine. :Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. :Damon: That's a given. :Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. :Damon: I take that as an invitation. :-- Pilot. ---- :Damon: (after Stefan gets to the roof) Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? :Damon: You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. :Stefan: Ugh, that's what this is about, you want to expose me? :Damon: (seeing that Stefan's not getting it) No! I want you to remember who you are! :Stefan: Why?! So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what feels like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go, let her tell everyone vampires that have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. :Stefan: What are you up to? :Damon: That's for me to know and for you to "dot, dot, dot" (...). :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. Stefan:What are you doing here? : Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. : Stefan:: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. : Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck. :-- Friday Night Bites : ---- : Damon: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. :Damon: (pulls knife out of his chest) Alright, I deserved that. :Damon: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. (sticks the knife in Stefan's chest) :Stefan: What's going on? :Damon: (stops choking Zach) Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? :Damon: My goodness I've driven you to drink. :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. :Damon: (picks up Stefan's picture of Katherine) 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself. :Stefan: I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. :-- Family Ties. ---- :Damon: It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. :--''Founder's Day'' |-|Season Two= :Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. :-- The Return. ---- :Stefan: You’re not gonna kill her. :Damon: Don’t give me that goody-goody crap. :Stefan: Because I am. :-- Masquerade. :Damon:Get off of me. :Stefan:You're not doing this. :Damon:I just did.You know what happened to Rose, Stefan. :Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today. :--''As I Lay Dying.'' |-|Season Three= :Stefan: Why are you trying to save me? :Damon: Because I have to Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot. :Stefan: Better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing. : --''Ordinary People'' ---- Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today. I told him it was Joe. That lie will haunt me forever. Stefan: What do you want? Damon: I was hoping we could hang. You know a little brother bonding. I know we don’t actually “hang out”. We team up, we join forces, we activate our Wonder twin powers. Stefan: What are you doing? Damon: Digging up clues. Most of the Originals are gone, but now we have a who done it in town. Do you remember when we came back for Zachariah’s funeral? Stefan: Vaguely. Why? Damon: If memory serves, he wasn’t the first founder’s council member killed that year or even that month. Stefan: Your point being? Damon: I’m trying to remember what year it was. Stefan: 1912. Damon: So much for vaguely. Damon: The Founder’s Council killer had nothing on you. By the decade’s end, they were calling you the Ripper of Monterrey. I let you walk away. I watched you go over the edge, I didn’t do anything to stop you. Stefan: You couldn’t have. Damon: Sure I could of. But I just didn’t want to. But I want to now. And whenever you go too far, I will be there to pull you back. Every second, every day, till you don’t need me. Stefan: Why? Damon: Cause right now, you’re all I got. --''1912'' Season Four 'This section is still being built, so please be patient. ' Season Five TBA Gallery Season One Salvg.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png normal_016jjjj.jpg 007.jpg Brothers saving Katherine.png|the Salvatore brothers are saving Katherine Cute Stefan.jpg|Stefan on the 1st day of school tumblr_m3nmdbjsvd1rodwl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o2_500.gif tumblr_m3lzkdquf61r6gk4zo1_500.gif tumblr_m40zesuKAn1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m44ti7yXjH1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxuxiectQ41qif4s5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzqx3emANx1r6kc3po1_500.gif tumblr_lns21tX88C1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lq1258PevG1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ls24ruWqGh1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_llgigviRIW1qfw4q0o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4cz1gbVtE1qzkj4to1_500.jpg tumblr_m4kyqh1LLy1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qhkdw4Cp1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo1_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo2_250.gif Normal SR0742 VD101b 0100.JPG Season Two BraveNewWorld.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose05.jpg Ehjvbjk.jpg vlcsnap-00010.jpg salvatores.jpg tumblr_lku3weL5ki1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ls9aaq8hNY1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lr241cjwzi1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lrs2slCQRp1qmjgxno1_500.jpg tumblr_ls24mjAzEv1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_lopcdt1aSh1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lkr4oc7cdh1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljp50cDPkT1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lkr8h1hsnj1qbs57qo1_500.gif tumblr_ll51p9tA3J1qg0xmvo1_500.gif tumblr_ll450nuWAd1qg0xmvo1_500.gif Tumblr m3k5knM3jO1rtwqsro1 500.gif tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3op5irjwv1rqcxl9o1_250.gif tumblr_luxx05fz8q1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltpb2x2H0d1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkrax6AFDx1qdj3v6o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4q8zmrUYg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o2_500.gif tumblr_m4yb5u4jwS1rsj5clo1_500.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo3_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo4_250.gif tumblr_m5971xoUQW1ql0dkmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6yomu2u621rqr6i9o1_250.gif tumblr_m6yomu2u621rqr6i9o2_250.gif tumblr_m7bewoR2sl1rt3kalo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o1_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o2_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o3_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o4_250.gif tumblr_m7kgpy3bfd1rbaky7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m79l2v3sV81r0hzfao1_500.jpg Season Three Damon_stefan_1912_186.jpg|Damon and Stefan's first meeting in 1912 after 50 years. Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg DamonundStefan1912.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg Damonustefan3.jpg Damonustefan4.jpg Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan6.png Ehjvbjk.jpg 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 9878979797898.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png Brother Bond.jpg|Brothers having each other's back tumblr_m3lfmr2qFw1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2b3V0KW1rvrllpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvach6ezem1r0obs4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m074RDyw1rr25avo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lxmf6aea1qj6bzso1_500.png tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo7_250.jpg tumblr_m40dpywX7S1r8vuujo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42wwh01jH1r4iquvo1_500.gif tumblr_m44emaP7EA1ro258io1_500.gif tumblr_lt3rb7y9Hq1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ltrhwbrrfS1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lryl9cWygy1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lu7or9tZxW1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_m30cv0Ju631ruug5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m44t0fRrmT1rt0ih2o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg Tumblr lyu5ua49rF1r82etvo1 500.gif tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao2_500.jpg tumblr_m3z1u7yiak1r8p9foo1_500.gif tumblr_m499t0ezWp1qeaahko1_500.gif Sb.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Cast-New-HQ-stefan-and-elena-.jpg Stefan-Damon.jpg The vampirre diaries.jpg T.V.D.jpg The vampy diaries.jpg tumblr_m4w4hen6Hn1rwih6go1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yjrf4BIn1qk5ucyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yk2s5pPp1qifhfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo5_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo6_250.gif tumblr_mi6gmto0O61qd1kvjo1_500.gif|Damon and Stefan 3x08 Ordinary People Season Four 4x01bts.jpg Memorial4.jpg Memorial2.jpg S4ep2p47.png TVD 407x07.jpg 63692 529932587034226 1271581806 .jpg Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-12.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg 408-0039.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0099.jpg the vampire diaries 23.jpg tumblr_mhpsedmoBf1qd1kvjo1_500.png|Stefan telling Damon about Jeremy The.Vampire.Diaries.S04E15.480-2.jpg|Stefan and Damon trying to convince Elena not to burn down the house Damon-Stefan-4X15-damon-and-stefan-salvatore-33721264-552-539.png osn-CuGC8UTm.jpg|Damon and Stefan 4x18 American Gothic tumblr_mir77sOlmS1qm9mpuo1_250.gif tumblr_mir77sOlmS1qm9mpuo8_250.gif Stefandamonelenea.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-10.jpg Stefandamonelena4x21.jpg|elena gets her humanity back-4X21 Damon elena and stefan 4x19.png|damon,elena and stefan at the prom-4X19 Damon steafnthewalkingdead.jpg 486761 545322212180511 1902553981 n-1-.png|stefan and damon-4X23 4x15bonus-01.jpg Season Five TBA Trivia *They both had sex with the same three women; Katherine Pierce, Rebekah Mikaelson and Elena Gilbert. **They both been the boyfriend of Elena at some point. Stefan is Elena's ex-boyfriend (2009-2010) and Damon is Elena's current boyfriend (2010-present). **They both been Katherine's boyfriend at some point in 1864. **Stefan is Rebekah's ex-boyfriend; they dated in 1922 and 2011. Damon had two-nights-stand in 2010 with her. *They both been saved by Lexi Branson for getting back their humanities. Stefan in multiple times likes 1864, 1922, 1942 and 2010. Damon in 1977. **They had both some relationship with her. Lexi was Stefan's long time best friend and Damon had a one-night-stand with her. *In 1912, ''it is revealed that Damon and Stefan had a half-brother. Their father Giuseppe had gotten one of the maids pregnant and she had a son. This half brother is the ancestor to Zach Salvatore. *Both Paul Wesley (Stefan) and Ian Somerhalder (Damon) were guest stars and recurring characters on ''Smallville. Paul portrayed Lucas Luthor, Lex Luthor's younger, rebellious half brother. Ian portrayed Adam Knight, a villainous, mysterious young man who displays an interest in Lana Lang. *Stefan and Damon were both shot and killed by their father. **Damon was killed moments before Stefan. See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Male Relationships Category:Enemy Relationship